Telling Evelyn
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Trad de la fic de veiledndarkness. Résumé : Comment lui dire ?


Titre : Telling Evelyn

Auteur : **veiledndarkness**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Jack chipotait son collier, en mordillant ses lèvres alors qu'il attendait que Bobby rentre à la maison. Il drapa ses bras autour de ses genoux, en se penchant légèrement car il commençait à jeter des regards par la fenêtre. 'Fais vite,' supplia-t-il silencieusement. 'Je ne veux pas faire ça seul.'

Evelyn était assise dans le fauteuil à côté de Jack, en train de tricoter ce qui deviendrait un nouveau don pour l'hôpital. Elle fredonnait tout bas en même temps que ses aiguilles bougeaient, ses doigts dansaient sur le tricot. Elle pencha la tête légèrement, en regardant Jack.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Jack sursauta légèrement, un regard coupable sur le visage. « Non, » mentit-il, ses joues se colorant légèrement. Il n'aimait pas mentir, en particulier à Evelyn.

Elle acquiesça, sans que ses aiguilles ne perdent le rythme. « J'imagine que tu viendrais me voir si quelque chose n'allait pas, » dit-elle, d'une voix plus calme que jamais.

Jack soupira, ses oreilles le brûlaient à présent. Il cacha son visage entre ses bras, clignant des yeux rapidement.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire chéri, » dit Evelyn, faisant cliqueter ses aiguilles.

Jack releva à peine la tête pour la regarder, ses cheveux désordonnés devant le visage. « Même si j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Ton vocabulaire, Jack, » Réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. « Pardon maman, » bredouilla-t-il automatiquement.

« Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses pas me dire, » dit Evelyn, en lui souriant chaleureusement. « Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, tu le sais à présent Jack. Tu es mon fils, mon cadet, et j'aime tous mes garçons, peu importe ce qu'ils font. »

Jack saisit le trou qu'il avait fait dans son jeans, respirant lentement. « Je le sais, » dit-il, très légèrement. « C'est juste…je me souviens…avant ici, » dit-il avec difficulté.

« Je sais que tu as vécu de vilaine chose Jackie, » dit-elle, en déposant ses aiguilles sur ses genoux. « Mais tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera du mal, plus jamais. »

Jack sentait ses yeux brûler puis il tenta de cligner des yeux pour retenir ses larmes, tremblant car il serrait un peu plus ses genoux. « Je le sais, » murmura-t-il dans ses bras.

Evelyn déposa son tricot à côté du fauteuil puis se dirigea vers Jack, pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Il va bientôt rentrer, » dit-elle tout bas. « Viens m'aider à faire le repas. Ce sera prêt quand il sera là. »

**OOO**

Bobby conduisait plus vite qu'il ne le devait, en fumant rageusement. Il écrasa sa cigarette, pendant que de la fumée serpentait lentement hors de sa bouche. « Je devrais arrêter cette merde, » rit-il pour lui-même.

Il dépassa une voiture plus lente, ignorant les klaxonements de protestation derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son pare-brise l'air absent, sentant le froid, car ses doigts s'engourdissaient alors qu'il conduisait. Il savait que Jack allait parler de leur secret ce soir. Il sourit légèrement, en se rappelant de la conversation pénible qu'ils avaient dû avoir quand elle les avait surpris la première fois.

Bobby sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement, se souvenant de l'expression de son visage, l'éclat dans ses yeux alors qu'elle s'éclaircissait la gorge, puis lorsqu'elle leurs avait simplement demandé de descendre pour le dîner. Ce soir là, Jack n'avait pas réussi à détacher son regard de son assiette, pétrifié par l'idée qu'Evelyn savait tout.

Il rit doucement, en s'allumant une autre cigarette. Il inhala profondément, sentant ses nerfs se calmer un peu. La conversation après le dîner avait été gênante pour les trois. Bobby avait rapidement remercié le ciel car elle les avait seulement surpris en train de s'embrasser et de se câliner.

Il sortit de l'autoroute, en écrasant la fin de sa cigarette et expirant fortement. Bobby conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la maison, impatient de serrer Jack une nouvelle fois. Il avait été absent durant presque une semaine.

Il se gara dans l'allée, en levant les yeux vers la maison éclairée, prenant une minute avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Bobby enleva son blouson, puis il se frotta les mains profitant de l'air chaud de la maison. Une ombre se jeta sur lui, en percutant sa poitrine. Bobby sourit, passant ses bras autour de Jack, riant car il le tenait dans ses bras.

« Jack, » souffla-t-il, en frottant ses cheveux désordonné. « Mon Jack. »

Jack se pressa contre lui fermement, inhalant l'odeur familière de fumée et du cuir. Il pencha la tête, baissant les yeux pour regarder Bobby, un large sourire sur les lèvres. « Nous avons préparé des lasagnes, » dit-il tout bas.

L'estomac de Bobby grogna en réponse. « Super, je crève de faim, » dit-il en caressant le menton de Jack, son pouce faisant de petit mouvement. « Tu vas bien ? Et notre moitié ? » Demanda-t-il, en appuyant d'une main douce sur l'estomac de Jack.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, rejoignant la main de Bobby. « J'ai peur, » murmura-t-il. « Et si elle le prenait mal ? Si elle me chasse de la maison ? »

Bobby regarda Jack dans les yeux, en secouant la tête. « Maman ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose, » dit-il sûre de lui. « Jamais, Jackie, elle n'est pas comme ça. »

Jack mordit sa lèvre, acquiesçant légèrement de la tête. Il attrapa la main de Bobby, pour se blottir contre lui et avoir du réconfort. « Prêt ? » Demanda doucement Bobby. Jack secoua la tête. « Non, mais nous devons le faire, » murmura-t-il.

**OOO**

Evelyn observa Bobby qui dirigeait Jack dans la salle à manger, en lui tenant les mains. Jack s'assit, les yeux fixant son assiette. Bobby fit un signe de tête à Angel et Jerry, puis offrit un sourire à Evelyn.

Elle servit les assiettes puis elle demanda qu'ils se lèvent pour la prière. Jack semblait trembler légèrement, avait-elle remarquer avec inquiétude. Et Bobby avait l'air terriblement tendu. 'Qu'ont ces deux là ?' Se demanda-t-elle.

Bobby fit la prière, d'une voix calme malgré la tension dans ses épaules. Ils s'installèrent un moment plus tard et chaque garçon faisait passer un plat, sans besoin de se dire un mot. Evelyn découpa un morceau de lasagne, le mangeant lentement car elle observait Jack qui piquait son assiette, sans vraiment prendre quoi que ce soit.

« Tu n'as pas faim Jackie ? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Il n'avait pris que 5 petites bouchées depuis qu'ils étaient à table. Bobby lança un regard à Jack, son sourcil relevé. Jack rendit son œillade à Bobby, en soupirant. Il découpa un morceau de lasagne et le mangea lentement, puisque sa nervosité l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Bobby fit un signe d'approbation, finissant de manger rapidement. Angel dévisageait Jack qui faisait semblant de manger. Il attira l'attention de Jerry, en faisant des signes de tête en direction de Jack. Jerry l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

Jack avala un minuscule morceau de lasagne, en levant les yeux sur les personnes qui le dévisageaient. « Quoi ? » Lança-t-il sur la défensive.

Evelyn lui doucha le bras gentiment. « Tu as du mal à manger Jackie, on s'inquiète pour toi. »

Jack fixa son assiette, les mains tremblants légèrement. « Je vais bien, » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Cependant, puis-je sortir de table ? » Demanda-t-il. Il déglutit, le morceau de pâte avait un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Evelyn soupira. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Je veux la vérité maintenant, Jack. »

Bobby déposa sa fourchette, puis il frotta son front. « Maman, Devons nous faire ça ici ? »

Elle leva les yeux rapidement sur Bobby. « Dans le salon alors, » dit-elle. Jack déposa sa fourchette, en poussant sa chaise brusquement. « Je ne veux pas faire ça maintenant, » dit-il doucement.

« Jack, » prononça fermement Bobby. « Allons-y. » Jack semblait déchiré entre le besoin de partir et le besoin d'être au côté de Bobby. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de faire un 'oui' de la tête puis de suivre Bobby.

« S'il te plait maman ? » Demanda calmement Bobby. « Dans le salon ? »

Elle confirma, puis se leva lentement. « Angel, Jerry, » dit-elle, en touchant leurs épaules car elle passait derrière eux. Jerry soupira, puis la suivit. Angel suivit un moment plus tard, il croisa les bras pour s'appuyer contre le chambrant de porte. Evelyn était assise dans un fauteuil, elle souriait pour encourager Jack.

Bobby tira Jack dans le canapé et il finit par s'asseoir, se chuchotement tout bas à lui-même. Jack balançait la tête quand il parlait, repliant ses jambes contre lui, ressemblant fortement à un enfant effrayé plutôt qu'au jeune homme qu'il était. Bobby finit par s'installer à côté de lui.

« Très bien, nous sommes ici comme vous nous l'avez demandé, » dit-elle chaleureusement. « Alors, s'il vous plait, plus de secret. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Bobby souffla rapidement. « Jack est enceinte, maman, » dit-il simplement.

Angel dévisagea Bobby. « Je ne pense pas t'avoir compris, » dit-il prudemment. « Jack est un homme, Bobby ! ».

Jerry secouait la tête. « Ne sois pas stupide Angel, » dit-il vivement. « Tu sais que Jack est… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, pas sûre de comment le dire.

Evelyn cligna des yeux, souriant légèrement. « Jack peut être enceinte Angel, je te l'assure, c'est possible pour lui. Oh chéri, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Lui dit-elle.

Jack respirait difficilement, son estomac se serrait. « J'avais peur, » murmura-t-il. « J'avais peur que tu me jettes dehors, que tu sois fâché avec moi ou Bobby. »

Evelyn se rapprocha pour s'asseoir près de Jack, et le prendre dans ses bras. « Jack, tu n'es plus un petit garçon, » dit-elle gentiment, en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Et même si tu avais 15 ans au lieu de 19, jamais je ne t'aurais mis dehors. »

« Tu n'es pas fâchée alors ? » demanda doucement Jack. Elle secoua la tête. « Je vais encore être grand-mère ! » Dit-elle, en embrassant de nouveau sa joue. « Peut être que ce sera un garçon cette fois, » dit-elle, en souriant à Jerry.

Jerry le va les mains en l'air. « On en peut pas savoir, » Gloussa-t-il. « En tout cas, j'aime mes filles ! »

Angel alla s'asseoir doucement. « Mais comment c'est…possible ? » Demanda-t-il enfin, le regard confus.

Jerry lui sourit. « Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Angel fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas débile, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment…enfin tout ça. »

« Sois poli Angel, » dit sévèrement Evelyn. Il baissa la tête. « Oui, m'dame. »

Elle tenait la main de Jack. « Tu as consulté un médecin ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jack hocha doucement la tête. « Bobby m'a emmené la semaine dernière, » dit-il. « Je suis déjà de six semaines. »

Bobby souriait légèrement. « Et Jerry m'a trouvé un boulot dans une compagnie, » dit-il. « Alors, je serais ici. »

Jack le dévisagea. « Tu…vraiment ? » Dit-il fou de joie. Bobby acquiesça. « Ouais, c'est pourquoi je suis parti durant un moment. Je devais faire mon préavis. »

Jack s'appuya contre Bobby, se sentant épuisé et soulagé. « Ca vient vraiment d'arriver, ça, tout ça vient de se passer, » murmura-t-il. Bobby embrassa son front.

« Oui, je te le jure, » Dit-il.

**Fin.**

**OOO**

_Note de la traductrice : Cette fic est en fait rattachée à d'autre fic, dont __Bath Time__ que j'ai déjà publié. Il ne reste plus que __Birth__ et __Greatest Surprise__._


End file.
